Bubblee
by romance123lover
Summary: The princess opened up the doors to her balcony with a rope in her one hand and a small bag in her other. not wanting to get married to a kid she had decided to live her kingdom. Tears streamed down her pink face when she thought about how much she was going to miss her family...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a side story for the main thing, its just a little thing you need to know to understand the rest I guess. Hope you enjoy^^**

Prolog

_Once upon a time there was a mighty kingdom that was holding a big party for their newborn baby prince and princess. All the citizens where at joy for the newborns. _

_This kingdom was none other than the Candy Kingdom, a beautiful place to be living in, there was always happiness and nothing bad had happen since after the big war between the Candy kingdom and the Nightosfeer kingdom a 1000 years ago._

_In the war many candy people died battling with the living dead! But that was the past and peace was over the kingdom now._

_But this peace didn't really last to long after they wgere born, when the royal twins turned 16, a new war came across the two biggest kingdoms in the country, it was no surprise since the Candy- and the Nightosfeer kingdom kept on arguing with one another since after the big war. The king and queen kept the fact that their neighboring kingdom and theirs where not really at peace after the war was over._

_King Baker had been a ruler for over seven decades and was to old so he could not take care of the kingdom, and the queen did not want to rule alone but take care of her beloved husband, so prince Bubba Gumball took over, this left princess Bunnibel Bubblegum to no help for her kingdom._

_After two years of terrible war the Candy kingdom decided to ask the Human kingdom for help, but they refused to help unless they gave their daughter's hand of marriage to their only son; prince Finn._

_The king agreed with the condition and ignored the protests of the outrageous Princess._

**Hope you liked it and stay tuned;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bubble fanfic, hope you like it3**

Chapter 1

**At the Candy kingdom**

Princess Bubblegum stomped down to her brother's room. She was furious with the news she just received from peppermint butler; she was told that she was in an arranged marriage with prince Finn!

« Brother what do you think your doing, marring me to prince Finn!?»

« Making sure our kingdom survives this out of control war we're in.» King Gumball looked up from his paperwork.

« Didn't you want to help this kingdom?» he said with a tired smile.

« Well yes, but isn't there another way?» princess Bubblegum looked up with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

« I'm sorry, but we need more help and more soldiers to win. The only option is if you marry him.»

« But,»

« No buts here, its already decided! I'm sure you would love prince Finn though, I've heard quit allot of positive stuff about him» he said, right then I could see that he looked like he was dying on the inside of tiredness. Princess Bubblegum gave up protesting and decided that her brother needed some peace and quiet. He had worked like an overloaded person with to much on his mind.

« I'm at least gonna miss you, mind giving your sis a hug?» prince Gumball didn't even think twice and gave his wonderful sister a big warm hug. But what he did not know was that his sister wasn't planning on marring prince Finn any time soon.

**At the Nightosfeer**

The king had heard the news about that the Candy kingdom was going to marry away their princess to the Human kingdom. If this happened they where sure to lose the battle.

But king Alucard had a plan in mind; kidnap the princess. He smiled a menacing smile and ordered

« Guard hand this letter from me to my son, and don't even think about looking at it» he warned.

« Yes sir!»

The guards arrived at the prince's room

« Your majesty there's a letter from the king.» The prince opened the door and received the letter.

When the guards left he slowly went back to his dark room while opening the letter and reading it. A wicked grin crossed his face revealing to sharp fangs.

Suddenly a knock came from the door fallowed by someone opening it. The prince new right away who this person that would dare open the door without permission was

« Marceline what are you doing here?»

« Checking up on my little baby brother, just kidding, dad sent me to check if you approved with his plan.» an evil look was on her face now.

« Of course I approve, this will do something about the boredom in this place.» he said with the same evil smile.

**At princess Bubblegum's room**

In her room you could see her at her desk scribbling stuff on a paper. On the paper she was trying to figure what to right for a goodbye letter. She had been packing and stuff while coming up with something that would fit for a goodbye letter in the last two hours.

She had packed food, an umbrella so she wouldn't get wet on a rainy day and an extra pair of clothes in a small bag.

Soon Bubblegum finished righting her letter. She stood up from the chair heading for the balcony. In her hand there was a rope. She opened the doors and walked to the edge. Her room was on the second floor so it wouldn't be too hard to get down. She tied the rope to the balcony and carefully draged herself down.

Bubblegum had calculated that no guards would pass through this location at any time soon, to be honest she had wanted to run away before, but her brother needed her help so she staid.

Guards would soon come so she started running to the dark forest not caring witch direction she really went.

**Where the prince was**

The prince of the Nightosfeer left right after his sister, Marceline had gone. Now he was in the pitch-black forest heading for the Candy kingdom.

When the sun was on the edge of the horizon coming up, he had to find some shelter or an umbrella fast, since an umbrella was unlikely to find he headed for a cave. On his way he heard some noise coming from a bush few feet's away. Keeping his cool he walked to the source of the noise. Halfway there he heard low whimpering. Maybe it was an early snack for him.

When he arrived at the bush he saw a whimpering pink girl curled up in a ball. He wondered why she was scared but then saw the big cherry red candy snake crawling its way to the girl.

The prince`s tummy started rumbling, he looked down at his stomach then at the snake and licked his lips. He jumped at the snake surprising the poor creature. He bit the snake from behind and sucked out all the red out of the snake. Satisfying his hunger he pulled his mouth away from the snake.

The girl that was just minutes ago curled up in a ball had seen the whole thing; she stood up from her position and started walking the other direction from the guy in front of her.

« Where do you think your going little missy?» the girl flinched, she didn't expect that he would even notice her.

« W-well I'm going home…» she said.

« That's a lie. Don't waste your time lying, I can tell when people lie.» he said with a bitter tone.

« OK, I'm not going home, to be honest I'm on a journey.» she said with a small smile and started walking.

« No one said you could leave yet. Missy» the prince walked towards the girl.

« What are you doing?» he didn't answer but kept on walking. The girl looked frightened and started running. She ran the fastest she could. When she finely stopped to catch her breath she looked behind. She didn't see the guy anymore and let out a small sigh.

Now she could relax and started walking slowly while enjoying the gorges view.

« Thought you could loose me that easily?» the girl jumped in surprise and in the process hid behind the nearest ting she could find. What she did hide behind was a tall slim figure.

**Done with the real first chapter! Plz review if you liked it or have any comments^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks, I'm back with a new chapter! Now give me a "what-what" no JK. And I wanna thank a guest that was generous enough to review, that made my day XD if your reading this I thank you ;3**

Chapter 2

_Previously: « Thought you could loose me that easily?» the girl jumped in surprise and in the process hid behind the nearest ting she could find. What she did hide behind was a tall slim figure._

**Normal pov**

The girl was surprised when she looked up. The figure she hid behind was no one other than the guy from before. She stumbled back and fell on top of a rock

« Ow…» she wanted to cry in frustration but kept quiet. The guy opened his mouth and the girl put her arms up in defense, but for her surprise he didn't bite her

« Why are you running from me, I only want a little chat with a cute girl» he said flirtishly and got the girl to blush.

« I guess... we can talk… but do you promise that you wont eat me?»

« I promise, uhm, what's your name?» this question took the girl of guard.

« Well… its, um,»

« Cant you just tell me?!» he had obviously lost his patients.

« Its Bunnibell! Please don't hurt me!» the guy burst in to laughter.

« What?» the girl looked confused.

« Your pretty funny, and for your information I don't hit cute girls unless they really get on my nerves.» This made Bunnibell blush again.

« Oh by the way do you perhaps have an umbrella with you?» he could feel the sun sting his body now. Bunnibell looked blankly at him for a second trying to register his question then took her bag of her shoulder and looked for her umbrella. When she found it she handed it to the guy.

« Thanks… oh yeah, my names Marshall Lee by the way.» he said while opening the umbrella and put it over his head to block the sunlight that was burning him.

« Can I ask why you are in the midst of this forest?»

« I'm killing some time... oh and by any chance do you know the way to the Candy kingdom?» a frown came on her face, she didn't fit that look he thought.

« Never mind. Bye then, gotte go find a place to hide from this despicable son.» this got Bunnibells' attention and she hurried up to grab his shirt.

« Can I come with you to the cave?» Marshall sent her a confused smile.

« W-what, **(coughs) **I mean, what are you talking about?» Oh glob, did I just lose my cool in front of this girl?

When Bunnibell realized what she just said she blushed madly,

« I, I mean so you can keep me safe, if that's ok?» her face was all heated up from embarrassment.

« Oooh, sure you can accompany me for a while, but on two conditions: one; I keep the umbrella and two; you tell me where the Candy kingdom is later.»

« I agree with your conditions but first why do you need to go to the Candy kingdom» she said suspiciously.

« I've got my reasons and if you don't want to tell me you can just forget coming along with me.» he said while crossing his arms. Bunnibell looked defeated

« Fine, just promise me you wont put the kingdom in danger… ok? It's already in a pinch as it is.»

« And are you maybe from the Nightosfeer trying to spy on the enemy kingdom?»

« I could ask you the same thing _candy_ girl.»

« Touché.» she said eying the handsome, no wait, suspicious looking guy.

**Bunnibell's pov**

After our little **talk** we started looking after a place to stay. Even though it was early in the morning I was super sleepy, the reason to why is because I hadn't slept for over 24 hours, and I suppose that Marshall Lee usually sleeps at daytime.

My eyes wondered through the forest till it landed on Marshall's figure. He was rather handsome when you look a bit closer and you could see him more detailed; like his two pearl white fangs sticking slightly out from his thin lips, he had two bite-marks on his neck, they had a scary resemblance of his own ones. Jugging by his appearance he looked like some jerkish guy that goes after one woman to another

« Like what you see, hmm?» he said flirtishly.

« As if.» I said sharp.

« Ouch, that hurt… not really.» an amused smile was plastered on his annoying face. I ignored what he said and kept on walking.

We found a small cave not too far from where we were last, thankfully, I've been walking non stop since I left home, with no brakes, or maybe me whimpering a few minutes could count as one tiny brake, dunno, but we where in a cave now. Sadly he kept on nagging that this cave wasn't his style but I quickly shut him up after mentioning something.

**Marshall's pov**

This cave was seriously not my style, it was waaaay to cramped and small, barely room for two people witch we were. The good part was that miss princess would be all mine, and she cant do a thing about it.

« So do you wanna kiss now or save it for later» this made her blush

« W-w-what are y-y-you ta-alking about!?» she seemed a bit surprised.

« You could call it a thank you kiss for me saving you before, remember?» I asked already knowing the answer.

« Why do you even want a kiss from me?» she wondered.

« Always wondered what a candy person would taste like.» I licked my lips.

Her reaction to this was hilarious, but I kept my laughter inn.

« OK, one kiss to shut you up right?»

« That was not what I said, but oh well, OK then.»

I leaned in closer to her lips. I kissed her lightly at first then I felt a sweet enchanting taste in my mouth, I liked this kiss and my instinct told me not to end it so I chose to deepen the kiss even more. Bunnie probably noticed this and tried to push me aside, but to no avail, because I was much stronger then her. I pinned her to the wall and kissed her again.

I was just about to bite her when I suddenly realized my actions. She saw that I stood still a moment and like her life depended on it she pushed me away from her.

« What was that?! That was waaaay more then one kiss!» she burst out.

**An other chapter finished and done, yes!^^ hope you liked it3 plz don't forget to review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for the late chapter, I blame righters block, but hope you enjoy^^**

Chapter 3

_Previously: « What was that?! That was waaaay more then one kiss!» she burst out._

**Bunnibel's pov**

I felt like running away, but couldn't do that since while he was kissing me it had started raining like crazy. I really dislike rain and all, that's just how I was raised in the kingdom…

It had gone a couple hours after the event and my eyes felt heavy, but I couldn't fall asleep before Marshall was asleep. I turned to look at him and saw that he was sound asleep. To be totally sure I poked him on the cheek twice without him waking up, I didn't even get to think about sleeping before my eyes shut close.

**King Gumball**

I was on my way to the meeting with king Alucard. I was furies about the thought that he had kidnaped my sister. My plans about her marrying prince Finn was so close to happening and are people could have been saved.

« What do you have to say about your actions Alucard!» I growled.

« And what may you be talking about?»

« You know very well what I'm talking about.» Alucard smirked

« Isn't the princess coming today? How sad.»

« Quit playing dumb and give me back my sister!» I yelled

« Sorry but I haven't seen her, touched her or say the most kidnaped her.» he looked hurt, but his eyes told a different thing.

**Marshall's pov**

I had fallen asleep, but was woken up by something clinging to my chest. I opened my eye to see that Bunnibel was hugging my arm, I felt kind of happy that she, not by force would hug me, but reasons told me it was wrong to enjoy something another person didn't self concisely do or that the person wouldn't like it if she was awake. My conscious won and I poked her shoulder but no response came so I decided to threat her and see what happens

« Bunnibel~ if you **don't** wake up pronto I will kiss you even better then last time.»

I whispered in her ear. I could feel a shiver go down her spine and she shot open her eyes while letting go of my arm and baked a way to the corner of the small cave.

« Don't you even think about kissing me twice!» she yelled.

« But it was either you clinging to my arm or me threatening you.» I smiled wickedly.

« That's probably a lie, but OK I'm too tired to argue right now so please don't do anything you'll regret while I'm asleep.»

when she just finished a lightning struck right next to the cave fallowed soon after with a thunder. At the same moment Bunnie had jumped out of fright and hugged me from the back.

« You scared of some lightning princess?»

« N-no I'm not!»

« A- ha yeah right, but no worries your prince in a red plaid shirt will save you» I said.

« Pfft, what knight would ever wear a red plaid shirt?» she snickered.

« Does that are more handsome and unbelievable strong» I praised myself while posing.

« Well okay my _prince_ do you mind if I lean on you when I'm sleeping?» her cheeks had turned deep red shades, mine as well, but she could unlikely see it in the dark.

« Not at all, but do _you_ mind that I stay in another form?» I asked slyly

« I guess it's all right…» she hesitated a bit

« Great!» I could finely turn myself into the monster and maybe scare her a bit, cuz that's what I love to do!

My body slowly turned black, my skin ripped into pieces and a beast came out, that beast was me. I turned to look at little missy and saw her with sparkly eyes, well that was unexpected.

« Aren't you scared of me?» I frowned, not my best plan… I looked up, though not expecting this she hugged me and said

« Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!»

« What the! What are you talking about woman?! I´m supposed to be scaring your living soul out!» she looked up to get eye contact

« Well you took me by surprise when turning yourself into a tiny creature, I was waiting for a disgusting huge monster to be honest.»

Oh clam I changed myself into the small version! How stupid. Suddenly an idea popped up. I put on a cute puppy face

« Can I sleep with you now while you cuddle me?» I saw her face go in shock then soften

« Of course you can you little cutie!» she squealed and hugged me tight. She was warm and smelled like bubblegum… wait smells like bubblegum, bubblegum, the mission!

« Can you tell me the way to the Candy kingdom?»

« Well I don't know if tha,» I cut her of with my puppy eyes and said

« Please tell me…»

« Well OK… wait! No! I cant tell you, your from the Nightosfeer!» a vain popped on my for head. Maybe I can seduce her… maybe.

« If you don't tell me I will leave.» I spread out my wings to pretend that I was going to fly away, yeah right, who in there right mind would freely go out in that poring rain? Not me at least.

« No wait, please don't go. Just wait till it stops raining then I'll tell you. Deal?» she stretched her hand out to reach mine

« Fine, deal.» we shook hands.

**Sorry that its so short, but I have had righters block for a long time now, still so sorry for the late chapter! Don't forget to review ^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Chapter 5`s up. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

_Previously: __« Fine, deal.» we shook hands.»_

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'_

**Marshal's pov**

I knew that she lied to me when she said that she would tell me, but now I get to try my seducing skills (smirks). My current state was in Bunnibel`s embrace.

Slowly I turned myself into my human form, Bunnie didn't take much notice of this, probably still asleep. If I was lucky she sleep talk

« Bunnibel~ can you tell me where the Candy kingdom is, hmm?» I whispered in her ear, to be honest very similar to what I think a phantom would sound like. At firs she didn't respond, but soon after she did.

« Gumball is that you?» was she King Gumballs lover? Well I'll just play along I guess, no seducing for her then, can`t be to mean to poor Bubba

« Yes, its me.»

« Why where you planning on marrying me to prince Finn?»

" _Why did Gumball do that to his lover?" lets see_

« But I'm your lover, why in this world would I marry you to Finn?»

She let out a small chuckle

« Why are you joking around brother? We aren't lovers silly»

Realization dawned at me when I realized who this really was

« Are you by any chance princess Bubblegum?»

« You got that right.»

My mission doesn't have to wait any more. I'm done! But why do I feel like my heart slightly ripped apart?

« So P.B do you have any people you hold dear?»

She said nothing, and then I realized that she was starting to wake up.

**P.B`s pov**

I hesitantly opened my eyes and was welcomed by two blood red eyes that where staring strait into mine with amusement.

« Good morning your majesty, how was your beauty sleep?»

My face turned a darker pink and I tried to push him away.

« You're to -to close!»

But my pushing was to no help since he grabbed my back and puled me closer to him.

« Sorry, but you my dear P.B will not be going anywhere.»

P.B, how did he know my nickname?

« How did you find out who I am?»

« Lets just say that you sleep talk»

« I do not!» I defended myself

« Sure you do, no need to be ashamed.»

« Well do you mind if I leave now, the rain has stopped, don't want to keep you to busy.» I smiled

« Lets see… (Tapping his finger on his chin) no.» he sent me an if-you-even-try-to-run-I-will-kill-you glare. I gulped. An idea popped up in my mind. I went closer to him so that we where inches apart.

« _Marshal cant you let me just take a walk, you can come with Me._» I tried to be seducing but I have never tried to be before, not experienced, never really interested in love. That will say emotion beyond friend and not the feeling tortes the candy people.

Wile I was in my own thoughts marshal had without me noticing grabbed my waist and I was snapped back when he started flouting off the ground. I let out a small " YELP" and hugged him to not fall.

We where up like about 50 feet over the ground when he finally spoke

« I prefer flying then walking. And since you wanted to get out so bad you wouldn't mind it being in the air, and you aint bothering me at all.» he said and pecked my lips gently.

« Stop kissing me all the time, you do it at the worst timing!» my annoyance of him kissing me all the time burst out.

« So if I let you down can I kiss your tasty lips, they taste just like candy and I love`em!»

« Your weird. I don't want to kiss people I don't know or love.» I pointed my tong at him.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it got really hard to continue. Plz don't forget to review^^ next chapter may be delayed a bit, but dunno. Its really only if an idea comes to mind~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys~ missed me?**

_Previously: __« Your weird. I don't want to kiss people I don't know or love.» I pointed my tong at him._

Chapter 6

**Normal pov**

Marshal brought P.B to the Nightosfeer kingdom. King Alucard was pleased with his sons work and gave him a lifetime's supply of red delicious food. P.B was sent to a small gloomy cell till the war was over.

Three days after Marshal came home he started getting bored. Not liking this he went to visit P.B, but she ignored him.

P.B had felt really lonely at the moment, not eating any food or drink she became very skinny and weak. Marshal felt bad for her since he had developed some feelings for this poor little girl at the short time they had been together. She too felt some affections tortes him, but didn't want to admit it.

The next day Marshal visited again and like every other time he did it in secret. When he arrived at P.B`s cell he saw that she was sleeping. Quietly he turned himself into a small bat and flew through the sprinklers into her lap

« Yo! P.B you okay?» he whispered into her ear. P.B`s eyes opened

« What the, » she didn't get to shout the rest because Marshal had stopped her with a kiss after turning himself into his normal form

« You shouldn't shout so carefree.» he hissed when they parted their kiss. Bubblegum's face did not look pleased, he kissed her again! She lifted her hand and slapped him

« Didn't I tell you to stop kissing me whenever you please?»

« Maybe, don't really recall that one.» he lied while rubbing his chic.

P.B rolled her eyes and let out an irritated sigh. She wouldn't admit it but she had missed this surprise kisses to be honest.

« Whatever, so why do you keep on seeing me this days? If you haven't forgotten that you're the reason I'm in this cell.» she said angrily.

« Not my fault that you stumbled across a stranger that for some unknown reason was looking for you to capture you but didn't know that it was you until you said so, and what luck did he have when he found out cuz he did not feel like delaying his mission more.» Marshall finished. Then an idea came to mind and he gave a sly smile.

« You know what?» he paused to make sure she was listening. And as if on cue she answered him whit a curious "hmm" right away.

« I know a way so that you can get out of this dungeon to a more comfy place, you interested?» she didn't have to think twice before answering

« You bet I am, I'm tired of this old cramped, smelly dark place. I would do anything to get free.»

« Wait just a moment, I do **not** recall saying _**free**_but I did say I could get you _**out**__._»

« Isn't that the same thing?»

« No, it`s quiet the opposite. I can get you out, but you will still be a hostage of the Nightosfeer kingdom.» he grinned at his evil plan.

« I guess I got no choice if I want to get out from this place, do I?»

« You bet.» Marshal took a hold of her hands and started floating up to the cell roof.

« What are you doing, were gonna crash!» Bubblegum shut her eyes closed, waiting for the moment they would crash. But she didn't feel anything except for Marshal holding her tight.

She lifted her head up from Marshals chest, a bit embarrassed of where she had tried to find protection. When she saw her surroundings she was about to scream but Marshal stopped her. She could see a hellish place with demons, a weird cloud that shot some sort of green beam, the ground was like if on a thin layer over lava with cracks that shot up fire and sometimes it hit the creatures there so they died.

« You wanna get out of this place?»

«Yes please!» she shut her eyes and crawled into a ball in his hands. He just smirked at how cute she looked.

**P.B`s pov**

After I closed my eyes I had probably fallen asleep because I do not remember going to a dark room or being on a hard/soft bed, it was obviously not used to often. I could feel something soft and furry next to me.

My vision became more and more used to the darkness and then I saw a small cute bat. "What a cutie…" I thought, wait! That aint no cute bat, that's that vampire… I tried to get out as fast as possible, but I found myself tied up to the bed.

There was a sudden feeling that two scary eyes where staring right at me. I slowly turned my head tortes the eyes and saw that Marshal had turned back into a vampire. " Ooooh this isn't going to end well…" I worried. He came closer and closer till we where an inch apart.

« You missed me Bonnie?»

« Why am I tied up to this bed?»

« Cant risk you running away like last time.»

« What do you mean?» I had a puzzled look plastered on me.

« As I thought you don't remember… well I can sum it up for you if you like.»

« Please do.» curiosity overwhelmed me.

« Ok then, it started a couple hours ago…»

_Flashback/ him telling_

_I was carrying you to my bedroom, but I felt a tiny hunger in my stomach so I headed for the kitchen. When we arrived you woke up a bit zombie like, but I didn't really care. _

_You went to the friseur and got a red drink that as what I think contains some sort of drug in it. You bet I was surprised when you swallowed it like a hungry dog that just got a stake for lunch. But that thing worked fast on you since you out of nowhere started crying and kept on and on about how much you missed your family._

_Then you stopped for a while and went in my direction with a dull look in your eyes. I didn't notice since I was to focused on the red apple in my hand._

_« Please eat my color instead.» you caught me of guard that time._

_« What are you talking about?» _

_« I want to die and I want you to kill me.» I was shocked of whet you said and then I remembered that one time my sister and me made this potion, it made candy people depressed and only saw the negative stuff in life so they wanted to end it._

_I didn't know what to do, you kept on weeping and I was afraid that someone would catch me hanging out with a prisoner._

_And as if that wasn't bad enough you hugged me in an embrace that made it impossible to move me legs and arms. I heard a faint sound of footsteps heading our way so I panicked I did the first thing that came to mind; hit your head with mine, but I think I hit it a bit to hard considering that you forgot everything, or maybe it was the potion._

_End of flashback/ him telling_

" Well this was embarrassing to the point where I just want to hide under the bed sheets.

**Hope you liked it, took I while to finish it all^^ dunno when the next chapters up, but I will try publishing it earlier then this one. Don't forget to review, it gives the extra joy of righting this~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! This is the last chap for this story and sorry for the late update `^.^**

Chapter 7

**Marshal`s pov**

Miss pinky made me sleep on the floor. She said that it was rung to sleep next to a guy in the same bed.

While she was sleeping I was planning a perfect revenge/ prank. After some time passed my whole back felt stiff and didn't like this hard cold floor. I looked at Bonnie from the corner of my bed, she was sleeping like a rock and that I'm sure of since I went up to the bed and poked her chic then her arm and then I lightly puled her hair. No reaction at all, so I scooped her up in my arms and headed out my door.

**P.B`s pov**

I felt a light breeze brushing my hair from my shoulders, this was odd… wasn't I in a bed in a room? I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the hard ground. This was most likely the Nightosfeer forest with all the dead trees and all. I turned my head to see what was in front of me and I saw a big spider web with a humongous spider in the middle. My face paled, but soon my gaze drifted downwards and noticed a thing rapped in silk with some black hair and to pairs of legs sticking out.

MARSHAL!?

How was he able to get in that cocoon? Wonder if he`s dead?

I stood up from the ground and slowly walked tortes the big web.

« Marshal, are you dead?» I whispered to the cocoon where I assumed he was. I got no response so I decided to try and tickle him a bit, but I had to be carful since if I by accident bump into the web I'm sure I'll have the same fait as the guy in front of me. I took off his one snicker and tickled it a bit. After a moment whit silence there was a sudden movement from his toe. I stepped backwards.

« You still alive?» I whispered again.

« Mmmm…» it came from the cocoon.

So he did get himself into this mess, now that one question`s solved there's the other one; how to get him out of this cocoon.

I turned around and walked a few feet away and got a stick. If I remember right Nightosfeer spiders are easy to distract.

I waved the stick in a bush to see if there where any small creatures I could use to distract the spider. When I finally found (or at least what I assumed it was) a dog.

I carried the dog to the spider web and saw that the spider was heading tortes Marshal. In a hurry I threw the strange dog at the web to catch the spiders attention. My plan was a success; the spider went for the bait and gave me time to free Marshal.

I reaped the cocoon open. In the process Marshal fell out and landed face first. He groaned a bit

« What happened?» he looked confused

« Well I just saved you sorry but from that spider that is heading our way… WAIT! ITS HEADDING OUR WAY!»

Marshal grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other direction, away from the spider. We ran as fast as we could, the a thought struck me; why don't we just fly, cuz the spider isn't planning on slowing down just yet.

« Marshal Lee, why- don't- you- just- fly!?» I said between each breath.

I looked up to see him running with a smile plastered on his face. " Why is he smiling at this situation?" he turned to look at me

« Cuz, my deer friend, if I fly I will become an easy target for it to shoot a silk string at me.»

« How do you know that?» never thought he would know so much of this rare spiders.

« Wonder how I got stuck in that cocoon moment`s ago? Well lets say I tried to pull a little prank on the spider when I saw it, but the spider noticed this before I got to start, so it started chasing me, at the same moment I flew up to get away, but then I felt this sticky stuff dragging me down, and that's how I got stuck in that stupid cocoon.»

**Marshal's pov **

I turned my head to look at Bonnie and found her standing still with an emotionless face.

« What are you doing, the spiders right behind you!» that ought to snap her out of her little bubble, but how wrong could I be? Cuz when the spider was right behind her she didn't even flinch, and that worried me.

My feet automatically started moving towards her as fast as I could, but when I was a hand rich away she turned around and faced the spider. This took the spider of guard; it wasn't expecting it's pray to stop running.

In a flash Bonnie put her hand in her left sleeve and dragged something out, at the same speed there was a bang and 3 seconds later the spider fell on its back and crumbled its legs into its gigantic body.

I stood there speechless. "What just happened?"

She turned around, away from the dead spider and walked tortes the speechless me. When she was 2 feet away from me she started crying and ran into my chest.

" Now I'm really confused".

Bonnies sparkling eyes looked into my shocked once and started giggling, then she leaned in closer to my face and kissed me. It took me moments after to realize what she was doing and then I started kissing her back. A while after we parted for air

« Why did you kiss me, I thought you didn't like me?»

« Pft, I never said I didn't like you, but it was a pain in the but when you kept kissing me since I didn't realize that I liked you.»

« Does that mean you like me?»

« Well of course, why else would I kiss you?»

« Good point, but what made you realize it?»

« I don't know why, but right after you told me about how you got stuck in that cocoon I realized that I actually love you. Even though the two things weren't really connected…» Bonnie said a bit embarrassed.

« But what do we do about the fact that our kingdoms that is in war with each other wont approve of our relationship?» she said

« Who cares about them, lets run off to a place where no one will find us, and when the war is over we can consider coming back, how about it?» I requested.

« As long as it's with you I won't mind» she replied. And that's all I waned to hear.

-ø-ø-ø-ø-

We had discussed that we would go to the end of this country and live there for the time being till we find another interesting place.

-ø-ø-ø-ø-

**Sorry for the crappy ending, but I just lost all inspiration to keep righting, but I'll maybe consider updating it if I feel like it, or maybe not… time will tell^^well so long I guess and I never really double check what I right unless I have nothing else to do hehe, well sayonara readers. **


End file.
